The Relationship Between Stress Relief and Sleep
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Spencer is haunted by a case and can't sleep. His long term crush Derek tells him, he knows how to help. What happens when Spencer takes him up on his offer? Warnings of mentions of Child Death, Slash, Cursing


Flinging the thick folder onto his coffee table, Spencer Reid leaned back into his couch with a low frustrated groan. He stared at the folder as though willing it to speak to him. When it was apparent that it wasn't about to give him an answer to any of his questions, he glanced at his watch curious to see what time it was: _2.30am_. Moving on his couch he repositioned his body to allow him to stretch out, he closed his eyes praying he would get the sleep which had been evading him for the last week and a half. The moment he relaxed, the images which had been haunting him, preventing him from sleeping started to filter through. He could see all the victims, their bodies shredded beyond recognition, their clothes bloodstained and their little eyes glued open staring at him as though accusing him of not saving them. It was then the screams echoed in his dreams, the begging and pleading for Spencer to save them for the fate he knew they had experienced.

Sitting bolt upright, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, Spencer gulped in a few deep breathes running his hands through his damp hair. It was this case; ever since his team began to investigate it, the images had plagued him, it was made worse with the fact the murders were occurring only a few miles from their office. It wasn't just him that was being affected though, he could see it in everyone's eyes; the way Hotch constantly looked at Jack's picture for comfort, the uncharacteristic silence of Garcia, Rossi retreating further into himself and more stand offish if that was even possible, the constant looks of despair on JJ and Emily's faces. It was always the same when the victims were children: especially with the brutality exhibited in this case.

Getting up from his couch, Spencer wandered into his bathroom and stripped off his sweat slicked clothes before stepping into his shower. Feeling the hot water run over his body, he closed his eyes relishing in the heat and thought of the one reaction that scared him the most- Derek's. Since the start of the investigation gone was the cheerful joker- in place of his was an empty humourless shell that Spencer was not accustomed to. There was no laughter left in the darker mans eyes, only a determination to catch the UNSUB which over ruled every other emotion he had. Spencer couldn't wait until it was all over- maybe then Derek would go back to normal and then maybe Spencer would finally gain the courage to tell him how he really felt about him. Soaping up his body, he smiled wryly- who the hell was he kidding? In all the years he had been with the BAU he had never gotten the courage to tell Derek his true feelings. Spencer grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off as he mourned his cowardice, he wanted to tell Derek but he had absolutely no idea how the other man would take it, especially given his lothario ways he was always teased about, would he even be interested in the prospect of a man in his bed?

Quickly dressing, he grabbed the file from his table and threw it into his satchel. It took him a while to hunt down a tie, eventually finding one under his bed; he placed it round his neck, knotting it slowly. Fixing it in place he grabbed his sweater and car keys.

Picking up his satchel, he slipped it onto his shoulder and headed to his front door, he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon; he may as well head into the BAU and to try get some work done.

The first thing Spencer noticed when he entered the BAU was the unusual quiet; normally it would be full of agents going about their business, talking loudly. The quiet reflected the early hours that he was here- everyone else would be at home sleeping. Placing his bag next to his desk, something caught his attention, a dark leather jacket slung over the back of Derek's chair signalling the other man was here. Taking off his own coat, he looked around to see no-one; he guessed the other man was probably in the break room. Heading in that direction, he saw the darker man sat at the table, his head in his hands.

Walking to the coffee pot, Spencer poured two cups of coffee before sitting next to Derek and placing a cup in front of him. "You look as though you could do with one of these" he said softly.

Derek's head snapped up in surprise, his eyes rapidly blinking as though trying to focus "Reid? What time is it? Damn I only sat down for a moment."

"It's 4.30am."

Holding up a hand, Derek interrupted "4.30? What the hell are you doing here at this time kid?"

Flushing slightly, Spencer locked eyes with the intense gaze of the object of his inner most desires. Swallowing, he adjusted his tie before looking down at his cup and began to push it between his hands as he spoke "I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see these kids and I just don't want to relive that Derek, I see it every time I come in here, all I want is a good night's sleep where I am not going to wake up with palpitations."

Looking up again, he was met with the sympathetic and understanding gaze of Derek; he smiled at him softly before nodding at him "Besides, what are you doing here?"

Giving a wry smile, Derek shrugged his shoulders "I got caught up in my paperwork and lost track of time. I came in here to get coffee and guess I fell asleep. Look Reid…Spencer, this case- I get it. Why you can't sleep, I told you before I used to get the nightmares but you need to try switch off. I know it's hard especially when it is kids but it's gonna kill you if you don't. Get an outlet and de-stress, trust me it works"

Spencer's head had snapped up at the mention of his first name, it was something that Derek never referred to him as. He didn't mind the nicknames but hearing his name had stirred a small heat burning in his gut, he wanted to hear it again. He was confused as Derek spoke about an outlet for stress "I don't know what you mean; I read, surely that should be an outlet"

Shaking his head, Derek chuckled "Something that doesn't require a lot of thinking Spencer. Come on pretty boy, you know exactly what I mean…it involves two people and a bed"

The younger man choked slightly as thoughts of him and Derek Morgan all tangled up in bed flashed through his mind. Coughing nervously, he spoke quietly "There's not really anyone available for me to do that with. I mean, there is someone I would like to do that with but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon, I'm pretty sure I'm not their type." He felt a deep flush cover his cheeks as he realized this was the first time he had come so close to telling Derek how he felt.

"Well their a fool then, Spencer there is nothing wrong with you. I'm sure we can think of a way to get your stress out and hopefully get you some sleep." Derek got up from the table, stretching his arms above his head. He could feel his t-shirt rising up exposing a sliver of his chocolate skin- his gaze immediately drawn to Spencer's eyes studying his skin, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before blushing and looking away. Derek looked at him for a few moments contemplatively, wondering if it was him that Spencer had meant. He had, had his eye on the genius for sometime but never thought about trying anything- he had been so sure that Spencer wouldn't be interested in him, that he was probably looking for some girl genius to spend his life with. Seeing his reaction however had Derek questioning things, his lips curving into a mischievous smile, he decided to take the plunge. "I think I may be able to help you out, if you're interested?" At Spencer's nod, he placed his hands on the table and looked into Spencer's eyes "When we finish, go home and pack a change of clothes then come to my house. I am going to teach you how to relax properly."

Spencer could feel Derek's hot sweet breath fanning over his face, closing his eyes at the close proximity of the other man. "All right, if it's going to help me relax, I will give it a try."

He opened his eyes to see the deep brown eyes of Derek glittering with amusement "Good, now come help me get through some of this paperwork done before everyone gets in. You know you're the quickest at doing it."

The rest of the day dragged in slowly for Spencer, mountains of paperwork that had to be dealt with to try track down leads on the UNSUB. It kept leading to dead ends, the way things were going, this was one killer that was going to get away and that truly terrified Spencer, the brutality he saw exhibited in the murders showed someone without remorse and one that would not stop killing, it would only just get worse. How many children would die all because they couldn't track down this monster?

Throughout the whole day, he had snuck looks at Derek, trying to figure out why he had offered to help him. He knew that it wasn't going to be about sex, it couldn't be…Derek was all about the ladies. He was willing to try whatever the other man suggested though to try get good nights sleep. More than once, he caught Derek watching him, studying him, a curiosity burning in those deep chocolate eyes before turning back to his files. As the team began to pack up, he grabbed his coat and bag, watching as Derek done the same. The darker man stopped at his desk smiling "So pretty boy, stop home and get what you need, then head over to mine ok?"

Spencer nodded before following the team out of the building and heading towards his car. When he got into the sanctity of his own home; he laid his bag on the ground and sank onto his couch, nerves coursing through his body as he contemplated going to Derek's. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself off the couch and grabbed one of his go-bags that he normally took with him when the team had to head out of state. Pulling his coat a little tighter around his body, he shouldered the bag and walked to his door. He flashed a look at his house before closing the door behind him, excited yet scared at the prospect of staying the night at Derek's.

The trip didn't take to long, which wasn't particularly surprising to Spencer as he had very possibly sped the whole way. He hadn't really been keeping tabs on his speed; he just wanted to get to his destination as soon as possible. As he reached Derek's front door, he took a deep breath and knocked on it. He could hear motion's coming from behind the wood, including a low crash and muttered curses. The door flew open, Derek throwing looks to something behind him before he looked at Spencer, a wide grin crossing his face, moving away from the door he motioned for the younger man to come in "Glad you could make it pretty boy. Just stick your coat here and put your bag in the lounge. I'm just cooking dinner if you want to join me in the kitchen?"

He walked off towards his kitchen leaving Spencer to hang up his coat and set down his bag. He took the time to really look around the house, he had never been here and it gave him the chance to see how Derek lived. His house was done in simple beige colours which didn't surprise Spencer; he knew that the other man would be simple with his tastes, not wanting anything to extravagant. It did surprise him however to see all the photographs dotted around, he wandered to them, looking at them. There was a lot of his family and of the team but what caught his eye was the amount that just showed him and Spencer on their own. Smiling at that, he turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen to join Derek and see what he was cooking.

Walking into Derek's kitchen, he was immediately hit with the smell of garlic and mince. Leaning against the counter next to the darker man he leaned over his shoulder to see what he was making. Derek turned to smirk at him and lifted a wooden spoon towards his mouth "Hope you like spaghetti pretty boy, here try some and tell me what you think".

Spencer opened his mouth and allowed Derek to feed him. His lips closing around the spoon, licking the sauce from it, he groaned at the delicious taste. "It's good Derek, really good" he moaned.

He looked down slightly to see the other man watching him, his chocolate eyes practically black as he pulled the spoon away. They stood staring at one another for a few minutes, Derek took a step closer to Spencer, crowding the taller man against the counter and laying his hands on hips pulling their groins closer to each other. Spencer felt his breath catch at the movement, so many times he had fantasised about this but what was Derek doing? Staring down at him, Spencer tried to find a logical conclusion for what the other man was doing but coming up with nothing. The only sound reasoning he could come up with was that Derek was interested in him but he knew that couldn't be it, he had heard enough of the other man's conquests to know that men didn't do it for him. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Derek had been leaning up towards him until he felt warm breath hit his lips, crashing back to reality he realized that Derek was inches away from his mouth, all he had to do was close the tiny gap and bring them into a kiss. He looked into Derek's eyes for a sign that this was all a prank, with which he was trying to push Spencer to see how far he would go. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in, his lips brushing Derek's briefly when the smell of burnt cooking tickled his nose "Fuck, the food…sorry Reid, just let me deal with this" Derek looked at him apologetically as he attended to the burning food. Looking at him over his shoulder he nodded towards the fridge "Grab yourself something to drink, I have some beer or coke. It's up to you. Could you uncap me a beer whilst you're at it?"

"Sure" Spencer replied shakily grabbing two bottles from the fridge. Looking for something to open them with, he noticed Derek indicating a drawer with his hip as he stirred the sauce and mince. Opening the door, Spencer found a bottle opener and uncapped the bottles setting one down on the counter for Derek. Taking a seat at the dining table, Spencer watched the other man work at the stove; this was a side that he had never seen of Derek, the domesticated man. Smiling softly to himself he took a sip of his beer, his eyes roaming the other man's body not for the first time wondering what was under his clothes.

He pulled his eyes away as Derek began to spoon food onto two plates and brought them over to the table with his beer, laying one in front of Spencer "Here you go, hope you enjoy". They ate in silence occasionally stealing glances at one another, once they finished Derek took both plates and put them in the sink. Turning around he leaned against one of the counters and folded his arms across his chest a serious look crossing his face "Now I don't want any bull shit Spencer, you need to tell me how much sleep you have been getting lately"

Spencer looked down at his bottle and began to pick at the label to distract him as he spoke "If I'm lucky two hours an night. Anytime I close my eyes I can see them Derek. They call to me as though I should have saved them. I keep seeing the crime scene pictures over and over."

Scrubbing a hand over his face Derek swore under his breath "Shit, why haven't you come to one of us before now? You're going to end up burning out"

Setting the bottle down Spencer looked at him "Why haven't I come to anyone? Really Derek, you have to ask me that?" The other man stared at him silently waiting for an answer. Laughing bitterly, he gestured at himself "Look at my track record. I have been kidnapped; tortured; let my feelings get the better of me on cases. I feel like a complete failure at times, I'm sometimes surprised that Hotch actually lets me out on the field at times. I just don't want one more thing to go against me."

"Spencer, no-one is going to think any less of you for this trust me. It's a hard case especially since it's on our own doorstep, we are all feeling it. You know I'm here anytime you need a friend right?" He smiled encouragingly at the younger man.

"I know. Thanks Derek, I do appreciate it" Spencer smiled back at him, thankful for the other man. He had made life in the BAU easier at times, always there to talk to or get advice from.

Pushing from the counter, Derek motioned to the lounge "Come on. I want you to lie on the couch. I'm going to help you relax."

A jolt of nerves ran through Spencer as he got up and followed the other man. Lying out on the couch, he felt Derek kneel next to him. "Close your eyes Spencer and empty all those thoughts that have been plaguing you from your mind." Spencer closed his eyes trying to block all the negative images instead concentrating on the presence of Derek beside him. His body jolted as he felt the cold smooth touch of Derek's fingertips rest at his temples slowly rubbing circles. "I used to find getting this done really helped me relax. All my tension was at my temples, used to give me awful headaches and doing this got rid of them."

"Feels really good" Spencer whispered relishing the sensation of Derek's hands on him. He tried to suppress a moan as he felt the fingers begin to knead the back of his neck. He felt his body shifting slightly as his trousers began to tighten; he tried to subtly fix them so that Derek wouldn't notice.

Feeling the tension begin to melt away, Spencer couldn't contain the moan that slipped from his mouth. He felt Derek's fingers stop their ministrations, he stopped breathing for a moment not daring to open his eyes when suddenly he felt them run across his cheeks "I'm going to do something Spencer, I hope I haven't read the signals wrong", Spencer briefly wondered what he meant until he felt the warm press of Derek's mouth against his own. Moaning softly he leaned up slightly to push them further together, he felt Derek's tongue lick at the seam of his lips begging entrance, a spark of electricity running between them. Not wanting to leave him waiting, he felt his lips part allowing the invasion of Derek's tongue. Groaning into the kiss, he sat upright pulling Derek up with him onto the couch before straddling the darker man. Needing to catch his breath, he pulled back slightly gulping in the air, the two men stared at one another in shock at the intensity that had been ignited between them, it was something they hadn't been prepared for but both more than ready to explore it.

Derek leaned forward catching Spencer's lips in a more forceful kiss, at the feel of Derek's burning mouth on his, all sense of rational thought slowly began to dissipate, and he couldn't help but lean into the kiss, basking in the seductive flavour that was uniquely Derek met his tongue. With another throaty purr of appreciation vibrating their lips, Derek's arms surrounded Spencer, bringing the younger man closer to him, both men losing all sense of coherent thoughts as hands fumbled with buttons on shirts and buckles on trousers.

A jolt of reality hit Spencer causing him to pull back from the kiss and the wandering fingers of Derek. The darker man looked at him in confusion at the sudden retreat. "What are you doing Derek? Why are we doing this? You like women. I know you do"

Derek reached a hand up to cup Spencer's cheek as he spoke softly "Spencer, I want you. I have for a long time; I have just been waiting for an opening to know that you would reciprocate." His free hand began to move over Spencer's shirt caressing the muscles that he never realized were there. "I do like women but honestly not as much as you pretty boy. I thought you were holding out for some hot genius girl to spend your life with, I never thought you would go for me. I got a feeling earlier and decided to see if you would be interested…glad I did."

Spencer's eyes widened as he heard Derek's confession…holy shit, that was what he had fantasised about since he met Derek. Looking at the man he was straddling, a heat spread through him that wasn't just lust. He had been handed something special here and damn if he wasn't going to take it. Moving his hands, he cupped Derek's cheeks and lowered his face to his, their lips meeting in a wet hot kiss, their tongues tangling with one another as they lazily mapped out one another's mouths.

Trailing his hands from Derek's neck he ran them down to meet the top of his jeans. Slowly popping the button he pulled back from their kiss and allowed Derek to fully take his weight as he yanked his own shirt off. "Let's move this to the bedroom," Derek groaned as they met again in a kiss. Nodding Spencer got to his feet and threw out his hand helping Derek to his feet. Not letting go, the darker man led him down the hall to his bedroom. Wrapping his arms around Spencer, he led them to the bed. Pushing the younger man to the bed, Derek studied the younger man spread out on his covers.

Smirking, he moved over him, his eyes taking in every inch of his lover for the first time, Spencer looked up at him the nerves evident in his eyes as he whispered "Derek, I've never…"

Pressing his lips to the younger man he whispered "Shh Spencer, just let me look after you." He moved back again studying his lover, his eyes mapping out every muscle, a strong desire to run his tongue over them. His eyes trailed down his chest, stomach before resting on the obvious erection that was straining against Spencer's jeans. Groaning, he looked back at the younger man who gasped at the lust in Derek's eyes. Something that he never thought would be aimed at him.

Unable to take the lack of contact anymore he grabbed the top of Derek's jeans and pushed them down. Quickly jumping up from Spencer, Derek pulled off his offending clothes and got rid of Spencer's as well before resuming his original place on top of the younger man.

Both gasping as the heat from their cocks hit one another, Spencer's mouth fell open letting out a moan that was unbridled sex. Derek shuddered at the sound grinding his hips into the ones below him. "Derek…please" he heard being whispered.

Looking into the lust filled blue eyes of his genius he smiled "What Spencer? What do you want?"

Spencer grasped at his ass moaning "You. I want you right now. Please, I want to feel you for the first time. I want to know this real, that I'm not dreaming"

"You're not dreaming Spencer, trust me this is real and your going to be feeling me soon" With deliberately slow movements, Derek shifted his attention to the brunette's delicate neck, leaning down to gently kiss the skin, before running his tongue along the prominent vein, sucking at it, and moaning at the taste, god why had he waited so long, why hadn't he just tried to push Spencer to see if he was interested in men?

Spencer moaned his appreciation at the feeling, as Derek leisurely made his way down, his tongue leaving a searing path of heat as he trailed along his collarbone, before licking and nipping downwards to Spencer's chest, eyes continually glancing up at Spencer to absorb and take pleasure in the sensually provocative expression across his face.

Delicately, Derek tasted, and licked around one hard nipple, taking it into his mouth, and sucking at it with an eagerness that took both men's breath away. With a satisfied smirk, Derek descended lower; working his tongue across the rippling abdominals, causing Spencer's stomach to tremor at the feeling, in that moment he decided that no matter what Spencer was his. He was going to spend every moment he could making this man happy, always look out for him, pay attention to his behaviour on cases and to protect him when they were in the field. He was also determined to get Spencer in his bed every night and work to get these reactions out of him as much as possible, the way the younger man was coming undone under his lips and hands was magical and he wanted to see what he could make the genius do.

Derek brushed his lips along Spencer's skin until he reached his throbbing cock, his tongue emerging to lick a trail all the way to the tip, Spencer's body erupting into a spasm of shivers, as he let out a low, guttural moan, hips bucking: every nerve in Spencer's body felt as though it was being set on fire as he felt the heat of Derek's mouth fully encompass his length. Ever so slightly Derek let up the pressure to let his tongue run up the veiny underside until he reached the head. The salty taste of pre-cum hit Derek's tongue ripping a loud moan from the older man, the vibrations causing Spencer to scream "Fuck" his hips raising off the bed, his cock hitting the back of Derek's throat.

The older man pinned the younger mans hips to the bed as he continued to tease him with his tongue, every so often grazing his teeth lightly on the soft skin. From the corner he saw Spencer grasping the covers in a death grip, his hips bucking wildly as Derek kept him pinned down. Hollowing his cheeks, Derek sucked and slurped his way up and down Spencer's hard cock, a gratuitous groan every now and again, only heightening the pleasure, until Spencer groaned "Fuck Derek, so close"

Derek kept creating the much needed friction that kept Spencer on the knives edge, as his head bobbed in time with his thrusts which were growing more erratic as the moments passed, the younger man's cursing for some inexplicable reason turning him on, maybe it was because at work, he was always so clean cut and would never swear. To know he was doing that to the younger man, made him suck harder, determined to see if he could make him say more.

But just when Spencer was teetering at the edge of that knife about to fall into a haze of sexual high inducing pleasure, Derek stopped. Letting go off the young man's cock he leaned back onto his knees and smirked "I want to make love to you Spencer. The only way your coming is when I'm inside of you" the young man inwardly melted at the words, god he had only been dreaming about this for two years.

Derek's gray eyes bored into his, the ghost of a desperate question gleaming in their depths, as if to ask permission before doing anything to him. Immediately, and unabatedly, Spencer nodded his head vigorously, the idea of the other man's throbbing member inside him made him physically shake with anticipation. At his agreement, Derek's eyes gleamed with pride and sparkled with what looked like concern and love as he crawled forward over Spencer catching his lips in a searing kiss. "This is going hurt a little and I'm sorry but I promise to take it easy. Suck my fingers Spencer." The younger man moaned quietly, head raising to keep the addictive contact as long as possible as Derek gradually pulled away, and proffered two of his fingers, placing the tips to Spencer's full soft lips. The brunette allowed them into his warm mouth, sucking and soaking them in his saliva as best he could; finding satisfaction in the whining groan Derek gave out at the sight. "God Spencer, seeing you do that. Shit the things it does to me." Spencer smiled round the fingers which were in his mouth before nipping the tip of one with his teeth. "Tease" Derek teased, as he pushed them in a little further to let Spencer's saliva coat them best he could.

Once his fingers were slicked as much as they could be, Derek retracted them, and shifted back down Spencer's body, nipping lightly at his chest and abs as he did so. Ever so sensually, Derek glided the tips of his fingers around the ring of Spencer's entrance, his talented mouth moving back to swirl his tongue around the tip of the younger man's hard cock, the pre-cum leaking a little more, exploding over his taste buds like sugar.

With slow, precise movements, Derek eased both his fingers into Spencer's hole, one at a time to allow the younger man time to adjust. He could see a flicker of pain cross Spencer's face "Relax Spencer, just relax". As he spoke soothingly, he could feel the other man's body relax allowing him to scissor his fingers gently in order to gradually stretch the muscle. As he did so, he moved his other hand to expertly stroke Spencer's cock, in order to distract him from the obtrusive fingers.

Spencer barely even noticed the intrusion however, as he let out a slutty moan, thrusting involuntarily into Derek's hand, the movement causing the other man's fingers to slide out before sliding back in. He felt Derek's fingers caress something causing his body to lift off the bed "Fuck, do that again". Derek grinned at him as he thrust his fingers against Spencer's prostate a few more times before Spencer grabbed his shoulder "Derek please stop, I'm so close and I want you inside of me now"

Derek nodded rubbing his cock a few times to coat in pre cum before lying over Spencer, lining up to his entrance. Ever so slowly, to slowly for Spencer's liking, Derek eased himself forward, the head of his throbbing member breaching the tight ring of muscle, and eliciting a gasp of expected pain from Spencer, as his hand flew to his mouth to bite down on his knuckles, the pain a little more than he thought it would be, he knew it would subside in a few minutes however "Move, Derek. It's fine, I just want you to move".

Derek eyed him carefully, forcing the gut-wrenching lust back, to be completely sure Spencer wasn't harmed. Once he was sure the younger man was okay, he inhaled deeply, abs clenching, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Spencer's thighs, as he bit his cheek, before rolling his hips forward, pleased with the groan of pleasure that erupted from Spencer, the man's other hand darting down to frantically stroke himself, as Derek gently pulled himself out, gradually slow, and then pistoned his hips forward.

He buried himself completely inside Spencer's body, gasping a hot breath, as his tight walls clenched along the length of his member, massaging it and causing Derek's eyes to roll back in his head, nearly Cumming right then. "Fuck Spencer, You're so tight. I knew you would be but not like this. God you feel so good" he whispered in his lover's ear as he set a slow movement which had them both groaning with pleasure. Derek quickly found the spot which had his lover writhing below him in ecstasy. Increasing the speed a little he hit Spencer's prostate in quick succession whilst grabbing the younger man's forgotten cock in his hand. Spencer began to thrust into his hand as he let go, succumbing to the sexual high that he had been declined earlier. "Why did we wait so long to do this? Be mine Spencer, only mine" Derek groaned as he pistoned into the man with such force it made the bed creak.

"I don't know Derek. I wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't know how. Yes I will be yours and only yours" Spencer replied in a strangled tone as his body arched off the bed "Fuck…oh god Derek…I'm" his words became a jumble of incoherent mumblings as thick white cum spurted from his cock, coating his abs and chest with pearls of his creamy essence. His eyes screwed shut as he continued to ride the rollercoaster of bliss as Derek continued thrusting frantically. The sight of Spencer losing control was his own undoing as he followed suit seconds later, he felt his warm cum lining the inside of Spencer. He gently collapsed on top of his lover, subconsciously burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling it.

Neither could speak, both their orgasms having been too much for their bodies, and they simply lay there, thoroughly exhausted. Derek was the first to break the spell by getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom to return seconds later with a wet cloth. Silently he washed Spencer down, his touches nothing but loving as he stared at his lover's face. Memorising every contour of his face he raised his eyes to be met with blazing blue eyes staring back at him, love shining through them. "Thank you Derek"

Moving back in the bed, he made room for the older man to slip in next to him. Derek lay next to the younger man and pulled him into his arms. Spencer laid his head on the older man's chest listening to his heart beat when Derek spoke "I don't know about you but I feel wiped. Told you this could be a great way to get rid of the stress." Spencer looked up at him in alarm, was all this just an outlet? Did Derek not mean what he had said, panic rising until he felt the other man's fingers comb through his hair "Spencer, I can feel the panic from here. Relax, I don't mean you're an outlet. I want this, us…I want to try it. This is just a good way for us to get out all that stress from the cases. Now close your eyes and let's see if you can sleep."

Smiling at Derek's declaration of there being an "us", he closed his eyes and tried to fall in to a slumber. Feeling the other man's breath even out, he could feel himself start to drift off.

Rubbing at his eyes, he heard the faint buzz of an alarm Spencer sat up. Last night came back to him in a rush. He spun his head round to face a grinning Derek who was leaning up on his elbow. Pushing forward he gave the younger man a kiss he motioned to the clock "Good Morning Dr Reid, guess who didn't have insomnia last night?"

Spencer glanced at the clock _07.00_ before staring at Derek in disbelief "I can't believe it; I actually slept." Throwing himself forward he wrapped himself around Derek "Thank you so much."

Derek pulled Spencer close to him, holding him for a few minutes before pulling back "Come on pretty boy, we have to get up and ready for work. So how about from now on, we work on getting some sleep either here or at yours?"

Jumping from the bed and holding his hand out to Derek "Now that sounds like a plan. I think we could definitely help each other out." Grinning, he pulled the man from the bed "This is so surreal, you have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you how much I wanted you and now this… It's just so hard to believe."

Smiling, Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer "Well believe it, it's true and you ain't getting rid of me either pretty boy."

"I think I can live with that. Now SSA Morgan what do you say about conserving water and having a shower together?" Spencer laughed as he pulled away from Derek's arms and pushed him towards the bathroom.

In the light of day, things seemed clearer for Spencer, this case had been weighing down on him but it had also helped bring him and Derek together and with the other man by his side, he knew he could take on the world and go home to sleep at night.


End file.
